The First Night
by The BIG BANG stories
Summary: Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel have been tossed into a magic Portal and now have to defeat Pitch... With a not so successful first day, how will the strangers cope during the first night


**I'm not good With Beginning stories, so instead of writing how they all meet us and such, I'm just going to cut to the chase**

* * *

The Search For Pitch wasn't going very well, Together Hiccup (and toothless), Rapunzel (with Pascal), Mérida (along with Angus) and Jack Frost, were tossed into magic portals on a journey to defeat Pitch, Fear Itself. So long they were off to a…decent start, Toothless quickly adjusted to the others, sure it took a while, Mérida screaming and trying to shoot an arrow at him at first sight wasn't the best greeting toothless and Hiccup wanted, then Rapunzel fell on top of them, knocking them down, and at first she was scared, but it was nothing like Merida's, she saw him, jumped back a bit, and after Pascal gave her a nod she slowly approached the dragon and gave him a pat on the nozzle, then turned to the two other humans as hiccup explained about toothless and Merida questioned about the hair. Lastly jack fell through a portal, made some sassy and somewhat negative comments and toothless instantly likes him. But of course after that Pitch showed up greeting them and mocking their efforts to ever be a team, the situation was explained to them by jack, and as stated by him, he could have had a better team selected for him by North. So after a long busy day the four… well seven, of them ended up wondering through a forest in the late dark horse of night, with Jack and Merida arguing and Hiccup carrying as much hair as her arms would let him and toothless carrying the rest.  
"I never realised that it was so cold at night" Rapunzel exclaimed, for the past hour Rapunzel had been wording her every thoughts about a world she has never been in, it wasn't warm and cosy like her tower but all she had done was smile and stare at the new world, the only negative thing she has to say was about the hard bumpy floor which dug into her feet, but she only mentioned it once and she didn't seem to notice anymore.  
"I'm sure it's okay with Toothless if you sit on his back, he emits heat, you know, being a dragon in all" Hiccup suggested, at first being friendly, but then after spending to much time with the Viking at home, started to sound a bit snotty  
"no it's okay, I'm sure he's tired, after carrying all my hair and all, are you tired Hiccup?"  
"well, now you mention it, yeah… we could ask the others if they want to stop but there to busy arguing … again"  
shortly behind them Jack was floating and Merida was walking next to Angus, they seemed to have given up on each other and started to ignore each other's existence, a quick glance at Merida's face and the trot of her horse, dragging his hooves in the floor, it became obvious that they we all to tired to wonder aimlessly into the night on the search.  
"Well, Let's Stop Here" Hiccup Exclaimed, while a sudden burst of heat came from behind him here toothless lit the floor on fire and curled up ready to sleep, Merida suddenly yelped with a burst of excitement  
"Really? We Can Stop!? Come On Angus" and ran forward to where the circle of the four was forming sitting on Hiccup's Right with Rapunzel on her Left and leaned against the sitting horse, pulling her hood down to release her mass of curly and frizzy red hair, with a streatch she put her hands behind her head and her feet up on her quiver filled with arrows, after lying there for a bit she turned to hiccup who was staring at her  
"Wa ar' ya lookin at?" she said in quite a snotty and bitchy manner, obviously still angry from her 'convocation' with jack

"Oh, erm, er, Nothing" Hiccup Turned to face the floor with blushing cheeks, while toothless put his wing in the way of Merida's vision of hiccup, trying to help his friend but making it worse, Rapunzel let out a chuckle  
"No!" Merida yelled and leaned forward as to pull toothless' wing up to see the small thin boy again, "Wa were ya lookin at?"  
"well,er"  
"Tell Me!"  
"It's just, your hair, It's nice"  
"You where starin' at my hair?" Merida looked a bit taken back from this statement, sure, she liked her hair, but her mum always tried to straighten it and 'tame' it, and besides her no one ever commented on her hair  
"Yeah, It's a lot like my dad's I guess, same colour"  
"Oh" small silence fell "My dad has red hair too" and she pulled back to where she was sitting, this time with her legs crossed and toothless put his wing back. Rapunzel was trying to brush as much dirt as she could from her feet and Jack.. well Jack wasn't there  
"Where's Jack?" Hiccup said, now getting tired from his own voice, because besides Rapunzel talking to Pascal about how amazing the world looked, he seems to be the one who talked the most  
"That Frost Bitten Snow Elf's probably gone to hibernate till winter" Merida snorted while she carved into her Bow fancy patterns  
"He went to see if there was anywhere to get food" Rapunzel said, giving up to sit on her legs and look up at everyone else, carrying on with their own things and ignoring each other's presence  
"there's a river a little while ahead, but the animals around here will probably be eating there tonight, so we will be better off going in the morning" jack said while walking back over, toothless didn't like the idea of sleeping with an empty stomach and started fidgeting so Hiccup had to move closer to Rapunzel if he didn't want to be tramples on, which he didn't.

Why don't we play A Game? Rapunzel said, quite happily, laying the sleeping chameleon on her lap  
"A Game?" Jack sounded confused, they had spent the day together sure, but besides trying to defend themselves to pitch and trying to get used to each other, they barley spoke, they were all tired and Hungry and the other boy and the loudmouth girl smelt like they needed a good bath, why would anyone in that situation want to play?  
"Yeah, To Get To Know Each Other More, If we're going to help the world by defeating fear itself, we should really get to know each other or we won't stand a chance against pitch"  
she was right of course, they needed to get familiar with the new company and understand each other's weaknesses and strengths if they were going to have a good chance of attacking Pitch and winning  
"I'm up for a game" hiccup said in a positive attitude  
"It won't hurt, count me in" Jack chuckled  
"Me To, yer not leavin' me out" Merida cheered  
"sadly"  
"You Frozen Pix-"  
"So here is how you play" Rapunzel Interrupted, knowing the fight could last all night "It starts where I ask a question and you all have to answer it and then I will, we will answer this clockwise, so Merida, then Hiccup, Then Jack and then Me, then after a while we can just ask questions to one person of your choice and they have to answer, the last to answer will be the next to ask in that part, got it?"

They all moved in closer to each other to form a small tight circle, this was both for better hearing and because it was warmer, the game started off with easy questions such as what's your full name? how old are you? (In which jack said 17, and 317 didn't seem like the right thing to say) where do you live? in which they answered with Scotland, Norway, America and Germany, and then it was on to the next part of the game, everyone seemed to be enjoying it so far, to which Rapunzel was taking in her stride.  
"For the next part of the game, I would like Hiccup to ask the First Question" to this Hiccup jumped a bit, in his village her was often ignored unless it was about dragons, for talking about yourself he thought we would be the last person they would want to get involved, he sat there for a while and then came out with "Jack, what's your favourite colour?" to which toothless gave Hiccup a look of utter shame and turned to face the forest around them. Jack would usually take this as an opportunity to embarrass and torment someone, but he seemed to have embarrassed himself enough already, and just replied  
"Blue, It's a cold colour and if you couldn't tell I like the cold" and then turned to Rapunzel with the question "why is your hair 70 feet long?" to which Rapunzel's face dropped  
"I'm not allowed to say, for my own safety"  
"come on"  
"No"  
"were your team mates, were not going to hurt you, were on your side" with a comforting smile from Jack, Rapunzel took a long deep sigh and explained how her hair has magic qualities and if you cut it goes brown and loses its power, the next question from the others was predictably going to be why it goes brown or how it is magic, so she said that's all they are allowed to know for now, mothers orders and turned to Hiccup  
"Why do You Have A Metal Foot?" on that note, Toothless raped the end of his tail around hiccup to place it on his lap to show comfort, as there was no room for him in the circle to give Hiccup his head and a friendly nuzzle like usual. With this question Hiccup explained how Vikings have stubbornness Issues, and tried to get rid of the dragons attacking, hiw he and toothless became friends and how the Green Death battle ended with him loosing his foot. By the End Of this Story Merida had moved closer to Rapunzel  
"Sorry, but Vikings have tried to claim the Scottish lands, and we have had many a battle fighting them off to protect are home" Hiccup looked at her with a look of shock  
"we only sail to other Viking islands and to get rid of dragons" to which his face drooped a bit and he looked at the floor saying "I'm not really a Viking anyway" he got a look of pity from Merida and then a Hug From Rapunzel  
"It's better to not fit in and be happy with yourself then to follow the crowd and be sad" Rapunzel said makig Hiccup lift his head and Merida gave his a quick hug and apologised for making him sad  
"oh goodie, I get to ask another stupid question" Hiccup exclaimed and he thought for another one  
"How can you Fly and Why are You Covered in Frost Jack" and to this Jack said about how he is a winter spirit, how he Had a family and Dies trying to save his sister, and how the Moon brought him back and now he is a guardian, merida then yelled  
"I'm a princess" to which the others all looked at her  
"wa, your magic, he is a drgon training Viking and now we find out Jacks a guardian of fun winter spirit, I was just saying I'm a princess to get that discovery out the way" Jack then smiled  
"It's my turn to ask a question, Merida! How long have you been annoying?" to this they started bickering while Hiccup and Rapunzel tried to pull them apart, an hour passed and all were asleep beside Hiccup and Toothless, Rapunzel using her hair as both a pillow and blanket with Pascal next to her, Jack asleep on a tree branch holding his staff and Merida lying on the floor next to Angus  
"Hey Bud"(referring to toothless)"you even want to just fly in the sky at night, and realise you can't?" to this toothless made a calming hum kind of noise (like the one when he saw Hiccup drawing him) and moved his tail on his lap again. Hiccup was Star gazing, thinking of home, Astrid, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout probably looking for him all day, most likely unwillingly, and how worried his Dad must be, he didn't seem to care, but he did.  
"What You Looking at?" Merida whispered as she moved and lied down next to him  
"oh, just the stars" he said as he looked at her, she too was staring into the night sky  
"yer staring at my hair again?"  
"oh, no, sorry, I was-I-I was just"  
"It's okay, I Know why you were looking at me" she turned to Hiccup and gave him a smile and looked back to the sky "This is going to be one heck of an adventure"  
"I'm Sure we can do it… eventually"  
"Yeah….hopefully"

* * *

**There You Go, My First Fan Fiction, Criticism is welcome and a nice comment wouldn't be bad either  
if you haven't guessed, I ship Merricup, I didn't want to put it in my fan fiction so any one who ships could read it, but obviously, the last bit is a hit…. I was going to Put Rapunzel there, but after a day of discovery, I'd be sleeping like a log, wouldn't you?  
the story comes from the trailers of the big four on YouTube  
watch?v=RFSDXlx2cyg mostly this one**


End file.
